


It's called making love with passion

by camefromhell9



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Liam Dunbar, Daddy Kink, Light BDSM, M/M, Smut, Spanking, Top Theo Raeken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:21:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25883527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camefromhell9/pseuds/camefromhell9
Summary: Liam's parents hear some weird noises in the night comming from their son's room. They agree to ask him in the morning and don't expect the answer their son gives them.Enjoy
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 7
Kudos: 57





	It's called making love with passion

**Author's Note:**

> It's not something but it's funny.

Theo and Liam were together for a few monts now.

When it comes to their relationship, it's not so official. Only a few peaople know it and those are just Mason amd Corey. They were still afraid of what will pack say.

But that didn't stop them from dating

The whole pack beside Mason and Corey were out from Beacon Hills to collage. They were free to do whatever they want.

Usually they were at Theo's apartment. Hanging out, playing games, watching movies, kissing, having sex. But this night they were at Liam's. He told Theo that his parents weren't at hime till morning. At least that was what he thought. 

They really weren't interested in watching movies so they just popped to the sex part. Tearing each other's chlotes. Kissing, licking, sucking and bitin on each other skin. Giving everything to each other.

It was around 11 or 12PM when Liam's parents came homw from some work trip. They just wanted to rest but the tea in this time sounded really good. They sat at the kithen table. Liam's mother making them the hot tea with chocolate chip cookies as the desert. They started talking about their home, about what should they change or maybe re-decorate.

And then there was some noise. 

It was like something was kicking the wall, but not so hard. "Honey, do you hear that?" Jenna asked her husband, but he really didn't mind it. "Jen, you're just tired, don't worry about it." Then after a few seconds came a very similar noise, just a little louder. And Then.

_"OH MY GOD!"_

What the hell? That was Liam's voice. Just as they jumped on their feet, they heard another voice.

_"PLEASE DADDY, SPANK ME HARD!"_

Well that was embarrassing. Was their little son, their sweet innocent little angel having sex. Better say having daddy and spank kink. Does their son have that in himself? And then another phraise came.

_"I'VE BEEN A GOOD BOY DADDY. PLEASE FUCK ME NOW. FUCK ME SO HARD THAT I WON'T BE ABLE TO SIT TOMMOROW!"_

Woah, his parent were for real awake right now. Their eyes like donuts big. They really didn't expect that when they came home. And they really didn't expect that they would hear those sounds and words come out of their's son's mouth. Loud moans and screams game from upstairs. Most of them were Liam's begging for other person to go faster and harder, to actually _ruin him._ They knew about their son being gay, but this? This was something more. Just as David, his stepfather opened the mouth to say something, another sentence came from upstairs.

_"PLEASE DADDY, LET ME COME! PLEASE I CAN'T I-"_

And then another voice.

_"You can come baby!"_

This voice was not so-yelling like Liam's. More calm and determined. And familiar. Was that-- "Oh my god!" Jenna whisper-screamed. David looked at her suprisingly, the voice so recognizable. "Is Theo fucking our son?" Asked David calmly. And that night, they decides to use couch to sleep on it.

In the upper part of the house, the sex round was still going. Liam was on his back, hair messed, plum lips red from biting, his back arched, cock leaking precum wile his ass hurt so damn much from chimera's big cock destorying him. Theo was on top of him, his hair more messed than his lover's, a drops of sweat going down on Liam's body. His movements were fast, rough and firm, pounding into his lover with so much passion he had. Whispering sweet nothings to him, at the same time telling him how big of a slut and whore for his cock he was. 

Liam's moans and screams were loud and pitchy. It hur him. But he liked it rough. He had tears in his eyes that slowly went down his cheeks. On the other side, Theo's moans were deep and thick. He lover telling sweet and dirty things to his boyfriend, his _mate._ At the end of the night, Theo would bring washcloths and first clean his lover and then himself. He would lay with the boy beside him and cuddle with him. He would pet his hair until he falls asleep and mayble little more. He would stay until the morning. But this time he knew that his parents were be in the house by the morning so he waited for the boy to falls asleep and then go through the window. At least he tought that his parents weren't home.

* * *

Liam woke up earlier than usual on Saturday morning. He needed to see Theo and talk him trough some things. Last night they barely talked about ther relationship but they mentioned that they would like to be official. And that was tge main reason why he woke up earlier.

As he went downstairs he was met with his mother (his father already left for work), drinking coffee at the kitchen table. He made himself capuccino and sat beside her. He really didn't like coffee, especially the taste. But altrough, almost every time he kissed the chimera, he would taste the back coffee witgout sugar on him. What to say, that is chimera's favourite drink.

He greeted her with light "good morning" and asked her about their trip. But she didn't have that in her mind. Just as he sat down, Jenna opened her mouth. "Liam, honey, we need to talk." And after everything, she was serious. "Is everything okay mom?" He admitted it, he was a little scared. "Everything is okay with me and David. But is eveything okay with you?" Okay he was now a little more scared. "Me? I'm great mom." He looked at her with his inoccent eyes. "Don't give me those eyes, they don't work on me. Where were you last night?" About what was she talking? "Me? Well in my room, like sleeping probably. Why?" He asked, giving the little more tone to the 'sleeping' word. "Just sleeping? Liam baby you know that you can tell me eveything." Oh god. Did the neighboors heard him last night? "Yeah just sleeping, and probably playing games too." Did the neighboors told his parents about it. "Okay Liam stop it. We came home last night around 11PM. And we aren't deaf." Oh god. Liam was now tomato red. Did his parent hear him making those sounds. "Okay... maybe I wasn't just sleeling and playing video games." He admitted. "So you and Theo?" She asked. "Yeah, for about 3 months now. "And you were fucking in my house for three monts now!?" Oh god, this was embarrasing. "It's called making love with passion mom." He screamed back at her. "Are you telling me that calling you boyfriend "daddy" and begging him to spank you is passion?!" Liam was even more redder now. She heard that too. The word stayed in his thoat. "Liam, honey, I don't really mind it. But next time, can you be like more quiet. We can set up the soundproof walls to your room fir you want. But Liam, you're still seventeen and we were scared for you. If we didn't hear Theo's voice we would probably thing that someone much older is fucking you." After all, she was just being protective and caring about him. "I'm sorry mom, I thought that you were comming today. Almost every time we are at his place but I thought... You know, yoe weren't here so.." His mother understood. She hugged him slightly, kissing his head softly.

Maybe it wasn't the best possible way for their parents to found out about his relationship with Theo, but it one step further into telling eyerybody about their relationship.

**Author's Note:**

> Thought about doing part 2, maybe?


End file.
